Mistaken
by cheekidiana
Summary: An AU 03x04 fic. Quatre receives a note pertaining his favorite football player. How does it play out from here?
1. Prologue

DISCLAiMER: I DONT OWN THE BOYS.

Warning: boy+boy content

Prologue

Glancing to the boy next to him, Quatre deeply blushed thinking about the dreams he had nightly about the tall, handsome football player.

"Quat", his best friend, Duo whispered from behind, snapping him out of him thoughts.

"Yes?" he answered, not really paying attention to the braided boy talking to him.

'_He's not even paying attention' _Duo thought starring at his friend knowingly. _'He's in love'_

'_Hes so calm and smart,' _Quatre thought. _'I love you, Trowa'_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Quat & Trowa and all the gundam boys but *sigh* my dreams don't come true.

A/N: OK guys this is my second fic IT IS WAAAAYY better than the first fanfic.

EDIT: This fic is currently undergoing a makeover.

WARNINGS; -.- all they do is smooch its not that bad but its yaoi

* * *

**-Misunderstood-**

(Chapter 1)

I sat surfing the net when my cell phone rang pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What's up?", I answered.

"DUO!" came a loud screech in my ear.

I held the phone at arms length, away from my ringing ears.

"Oh. Hey Quat."

"Guess what!?" he asked,

I could tell he was getting excited, his voice becoming an even more high pitched shriek.

"What?" I answered not really knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Trowa asked me out!"

"Oh? That shy football player who sits next to you in Biology?"

"YES! He taped a note to my locker."

"But how do you know its him?," I was still skeptical because Trowa wasn't the type to go right out and confess.

"It _IS _him! He even signed it T.B.(1) at the bottom!"

"Okay…?" I sounded doubtful, "Where are you guys meeting?"

"At 8:00 on the school's rooftop"

"That's cool."

"I know. Isn't he so romantic?"

"Yeah. Okay. Good Luck. Be careful!"

So we said our goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

**_AT 8:00 PM_**

_-Quat called and told me he was heading to the school to meet Trowa.-  
_

* * *

___**FOUR HOURS LATER**,_

I wonder why Quat never called and when I glanced at the clock I realized that it was already midnight.

Quat had still never called me to tell me about his meeting with Trowa.

Calling his mansion to ask for him, his butler had told me that he had not yet returned.

He told me he was about to call me about his whereabouts. That was odd.

So I got up and shrugged on my leather jacket, picked up my keys and headed toward the school.

* * *

As soon as I got there I found Quat tied to the flag pole in front of the office, tears falling from his eyes.

Untying him, I asked, "What happened, Quat?"

There was no real reply, just silent mutterings.

I checked him over; bruises covered his face and there were scratches across his back.

It seemed that they had cut off his clothing using the shears I had seen next to his body.

The shears were bloodied, they didn't care that they nipped his skin when they cut his clothes to shreds.

On his chest, a singled word blazed 'FAG' in dark black paint.

"He never came….. He never came…..", he kept repeating the line over and over like a broken record.

"Who did this?" I asked urgently, shaking him slightly to snap him out of it.

"Foot..ball..play..ers.. They sa..id … Trowa..does..not..like …..fagsss…", his eyes were so lifeless.

He gasped out the words that I knew burned him from the inside.

"Duo, H-He…. hates… gays….", He whispered and fainted.

I fumed as I carried him to my home, swearing to god that I would get back at Trowa for breaking my friend's heart.

(1) Trowa Barton.

A/N: Anyways, how'd you like the story?

At first I was planning to make it a Heero and Duo fan fic but I felt sorry for leaving Quat and Trowa out so...

Yeah it's a 03x04 not a 01x02 sorrryyyyy.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Quat & Trowa and all the gundam boys but...

*sigh* my dreams don't come true.

A/N: OK guys second chappie hope you guys like it

RAMBLINGS: I CANT BELIEVE THAT MY LINES DON'T COME OUT!

Currently going through the editing process. I never realized how bad it was 'til I reread it.

WARNINGS; -.- all they do is smooch its not that bad but its yaoi.

**-Misunderstood-**

(Chapter 2)

The next morning after visiting Quat's mansion to get him his school uniform, we walked to school in silence; his silence from his heart-brokeness and me from my anger. Fuming, I walked into the the classroom supporting Quat with a comforting hand. Quat kept his head down, hiding his face and I helped him limp to his seat. I sat in the seat next to him and chatted with him careful not to say a wrong thing that would probably break him further. He was different from his usual cheerful self but I was happy that he was at least talking and not bottling up all his sadness.

Then suddenly we heard the screech of a chair pulling out next to us and Quat stiffened, his eyes becoming more dark, moody, and dreary. I turned to face the one responsible for breaking my friends heart and fixed a death glare onto him.

"Hello Duo, Quatre." he said in his soft, silent voice, emerald eyes trying to meet with Quatre's aquamarines.

Fortunately, Quat kept his face down.

"Trowa", my voice icy, promising death.

His emerald gaze instantly fell on me after failing to meet Quat's gaze.

"Something wrong?" , he questioned voice sounding confused but I knew better.

Something in me busted and I exploded .

"SOMETHING WRONG? NO! OF COURSE NOT!," sarcasm leaking fom my mouth, "QUAT BEING ATTACKED BY _YOUR _FRIENDS ISN'T WRONG, RIGHT? IT'S ALRIGHT FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH HIS -"

"DUO! Stop, it's alright", Quat tugged at my uniform as he whispered the words, "They were right anyways, it's not right for me to like a guy, it's wrong." his voice close to cracking and I could tell that tears were making their ways through his eyes.

"Don't come close to us anymore….", I hissed at Trowa not wanting to upset Quat anymore.

Trowa looked at us surprised and quickly grabbed Quat's face carefully by the chin and tilted his head up. His eyes widened.

"Who did this?!" Trowa shouted; Quat whimpered and flinched away.

"Quatre, my sweet, sweet Quatre. I'm sorry. Please. Speak to me." Trowa said apologetically.

"SORRY!," I snorted. "You're the one to blame for this!"

"And how is that?"

"_YOU_ were the one who wrote the note! _YOU_ started this… this thing! _YOU_ planned it all just because Quat loved you that much!"

He looked confused for a second.

"What note?"

"THAT note you asshole!" I said, throwing the crumpled tear-stained note into his face.

His normally stoic face showed different emotions. First, confusion, recognition, then anger.

"I never wrote this note," he started, "but, I _know _who did."

Sorta short I know but I'll try harder just wait a little and I'll make something longer.

Diana


End file.
